Blog użytkownika:Elsa4567/Baśniobór Nowa historia rozdział 2
Neo i Katnisse biegły wesoło do lasu. Pewien czas rozmawiały o mamie Katnisse, ponieważ Neo jest jej największą fanką. Dziewczynie wydawało się, że już wszystko jej opowiedziała, więc postanowiły udać się do dziadków Sorensonów. Tak, to właśnie Ruth i Stan. Za dobre opiekowanie się Baśnioborem, mogli stać się nieśmiertelnymi opiekunami Baśnioboru. Babcia nie chciała tego, bowiem nie chciała patrzeć na śmierć syna, córki i wszystkich których kochała. Dziadek, kochając rezerwat, zgodził się na nieśmiertelność. Gdy dowiedział się, że życie Ruth dobiega końca, namówił ją, by nie zmuszała wiecznych wnuków do oglądania jej śmierci. Na szczęście, wreszcie uległa prośbom Stana i została wiecznym opiekunem. Dom Sorensonów, był taki jak dawniej- z wyjątkiem liczniejszych pokładów wróżek, wielu zacieków od deszczu i pojedyńczych, mało widocznych zniszczeń po ogromnej ilości nocy kupały. Katnisse nie musiała wchodzić przez furtkę, tak samo jak Neo Lou. Dziewczyna mogła rzucić na siebie czar odbicia i wysoko przeskoczyć przez płot. Za to Neo, jako zwinny satyr, mogła równie wysoko skoczyć. Dziadek i babcia siedzieli na werandzie; dziadek reperował stolik a babcia chwaliła wróżki, które siedziały obok niej i wsłuchiwały się w komplementy, jak małe dzieci w opowieść mamy. - Witaj dziewczynko! - Zawołał jakiś pan, z długą białą brodą i ogromnymi zmarszczkami na twarzy. Przedstawił jej się jako Maddox, handlarz wróżek. Podał Katnisse swoją pomarszczoną dłoń, pełną pieprzyków i kurzu. Ah, ten Maddox, pomyślała, przedstawia mi się przy każdej swojej wizycie! - Ależ Maddoxie! - Zawołała babcia - Znów jej się przedstawiasz? Czy nie masz problemów z pamięcią? A poza tym ona ma przecież 18 lat! Handlarz podrapał się po czubku głowy. Włosy posypały mu się tak, jakby miał je przyklejone na słaby klej w sztyfcie. Na jego twarzy było widać zakłopotanie. - Maddoxie, musiałbyś częściej składac wizyty u Klerny*. Czy zapomniałeś też, że leczy ona Twoją śmiertelność? - Przypomniał dziadek. - Nie, nie zapomniałem tego. Oh, przepraszam panno Katnisse! Klerna ostatnio jest bardzo zdenerwowana, jej czary przez to są nietrwałe... O witaj!... Jak Ci było na imię? - Zwrócił się uprzejmie a zarazem z zażenowaniem starszy pan. No dobrze, bardzo starszy pan. - Jestem Neo, zapomniałeś mnie Maddoxie? - Zaśmiała się dziewczyna z nogami kozła. - O Boże, przepraszam panienko Lou! A teraz wybaczcie, muszę udać się na rozmowę ze Stanem. - Mówiąc to zdjął kapelusz z głowy i lekko nim machnął. Ale śmieszny ten Maddox! Babcia mogła dopiero wtedy przywitać się z prawnuczką. - Witaj kochanie! Co Cię tu sprowadza? Chodź uczeszę Ci warkocza. Gdy doszły do pokoju Katnisse, babcia rozpoczęła okropny temat. - Ehh,.. kochanie musimy Ci z dziadkiem coś powiedzieć. Staaaan!!! Przyjdź tu na chwiiiilę!!!! - Skrzeknęła nagle Ruth. Dziadek zjawił się bardzo szybko. - A no tak, mieliśmy Ci powiedzieć o czymś bardzo ważnym. - Widziałaś, że w lesie nie ma prawie żadnych stworzeń, prawda? To wszystko przez tę całą katastrofę. Tydzień temu dowiedzieliśmy się, że czarodziej Neun chce zniszczyć cały magiczny świat. Katnisse wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Babciu, proszę, czy to coś w stylu Twoich bajek na dobranoc? Czarodziej który chce zniszczyć magiczny wszechświat, babciu, błagam, jestem już pełnoletnia! Stan i Ruth patrzeli na dziewczynę z kwaśnymi minami. - Czyli nie żartujesz? - szepnęła zawstydzona. - Jako wieczna, mogłabyś zachowywać się trochę lepiej. - Przepraszam... Mów dalej. - Czarodziej chce zniszczyć rezerwaty, więc wszystkie magiczne istoty, prócz wróżek, które były w domach tej nocy o godzinie 24:00 zostały zabrane do krytego rezerwatu, gdzie nawet my ich nie znajdziemy. Dlaczego wciąż tu jesteś Neo? Gdzie byłaś wczoraj o 24:00? Neo stała jak posąg przez kilka sekund a potem zaczęła strasznie głośno płakać. Na to Kat przytuliła przyjaciółkę. - Oglądałam tą piękną pełnię aż do rana, a później przyszła Kat i nie miałam czasu iść do domu!... Moi rodzice, gdzie oni są! ... - Wybełkotała zalana łzami. - Nie martw się Neo, po ataku ich znajdziemy... - Szepnęła Katnisse patrząc na dziadków. Babcia pokiwała głową co wyglądało jak "nie" a dziadek wzruszył ramionami. - Wszystkie istoty wrócą do Baśnioboru, dopiero wtedy, kiedy wygramy bitwę, a to nie będzie łatwe.- Dodał dziadek. - A ty, Katnisse, jako wieczna, musisz dobrać sobie 4 wojowników by walczyć z wrogiem. - Ja?!- Krzyknęła z oburzeniem - Dlaczego ja?! Może mama? Ja nie umiem nawet czarować! - Ciebie wybrała wyrocznia, skarbie. - Rzekła smutno babcia. I teraz nawet Kat płakała. *** *Klerna- czarodziejka z głową kobry, leczy śmiertelność i wszystkie rany zadane czarami za odpowiednią cenę, lub za odwagę, którą trzeba udowodnić. Gdy podobnie jak widma, wyczuje niepokój, zmienia storzenie w piach, lub wodę. Mieszka w Egipcie. Bez wypicia mleka, śmiertelnicy postrzegają ją jako zwykłą kobrę. *** Dzięki za przeczytanie tego rozdziału, przepraszam, że taki krótki ale jadę do rodziny i nie mam za dużo czasu. Zapraszam do czytania kolejnych rozdziałów, i taka ciekawostka, że w następnym rozdziale, Neo i Kat poznają nowego potężnego wojownika. Kto to będzie,jak myślicie? Piszcie w komentarzach. Opinie też chętnie przyjmę. ;) Elsa4567. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania